1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for correcting a shape error when painting and developing a graphic image for which contour data is given.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an image processing apparatus, when contour data is developed into a dot pattern and drawn in an internal memory such as a display memory or the like, the coordinate values of the contour line which are given as real number values are simply converted into the coordinate values corresponding to the accuracy such as addresses or the like in the memory in which, for example, its dot pattern is developed and the inside of the contour line is painted or the like, whereby the shape is drawn.
Therefore, when the inside of the contour line is all filled (painted) in black, if the inside of the contour line is simply filled by dots, there is a problem that the contour line of the original graphic image is extinguished and the feature of this graphic image is eliminated. Further, as shown in FIG. 39(a), in blank portions 80 and 81 in which graphic images are closely arranged, when they are reduced, the blank portions 80 and 81 disappear as shown in FIG. 39(b), so that the graphic images are painted.